Sickeningly Sweet
by Anime-Sweetie07
Summary: Drabble/One-Shot. L wants cake and Light is going to give it to him – one way or another.


******Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Death Note and all of its characters respectively belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

* * *

Clicking noises interrupted the silence in the dimly lit investigation room as L typed away with his two fingers. The walls around him were bare; a warm grey color, just slightly darker than the tile that lined the square room. Abandoned chairs sat behind the detective. Files and papers – tedious work left to be done tomorrow – was scattered across the glass table. The only light in the room was provided by the flickering glow of the several computer screens sitting in front of the other. Large, round eyes stared intently at the screen, chewing absentmindedly on his right thumb.

For the past few days, L had submerged himself in the Kira case. He read and re-read old and new files, scanned headlines in the news, and tracked the infamous killers' every move. It still wasn't enough. Even though the dark circles around his eyes had become more prominent, L refused to sleep, in case he might happen to miss something. Although it was obvious that his sudden determination was placing a lot of unneeded stress on the other investigators involved, the detective was obstinate to bring this so called vigilante to justice.

L stopped typing for a moment and surveyed what was before him. Reaching his right hand out, he grabbed a sugar cube and brought it up to his lips. His pink tongue ran across the surface of it several times before dropping it into the teacup placed in front of him. He pulled his eyes away from the screen, now focusing on his sugar cube filled teacup. It was then that he had noticed his surroundings: Light had not returned from using the restroom. The detective quickly glanced at the time and noticed that it had been fifteen minutes and twenty seven seconds since the other had left the room.

He knew that it was not rocket science; from what he had experienced it did not take someone fifteen minutes and now thirty four seconds to use the restroom – especially since it was just down the hall. The detective found this peculiar. Light had never deviated from his routine whilst staying in the investigation building. L was considering all sorts of possibilities of what the teen could have been doing – all Kira related of course. He was his main suspect after all.

That was when it hit him. The detective inhaled, his nose wrinkling slightly.

The smell had permeated down the hall and into the investigation room. Work quickly abandoned, he stood from the chair and followed the sickeningly sweet smell that he loved so much. Bare feet padded down the beige carpeted hallway as he made his way towards the kitchen. His mind had dismissed every thought pertaining to Light and the Kira case as the smell of ripe strawberries filled his nostrils. L absentmindedly licked his lips as he shuffled down the hall faster now.

The door to the kitchen was in sight of his heavily bagged eyes. A pale, bony hand pushed open the swinging door and instantly, the luscious aroma of cake batter and vanilla icing filled his senses. It was enough to let a low sigh of contentment escape his lips. Onyx irises fell on the most scrumptious looking strawberry cake he had ever seen sitting on the table. When the swinging door shut behind him, it almost –_ almost_ startled the detective out of his trance. It was then that he noticed the caramel haired teen sitting at the table with a slice of said cake on a plate in front of him.

This puzzled the detective. Exceedingly.

Was Light _eating_ cake? A deliciously sweet, frosting covered cake nonetheless.

Light **never** ate cake.

L was under the impression the teen hated anything having to do with sweets; including cake. So why was he in the kitchen with a slice of cake in front of him?

"Ryuzaki," Light greeted with that perfect smile of his as he brought the fork up to take a bite of the cake.

L watched as the others pink lips closed around the metal fork. The piece of cake was being devoured slowly before him.

"I didn't know you where here," the teen continued on once he was finished chewing.

The detective found it to be a rather redundant statement. "Where else would I be Light?" he inquired curiously.

Instead of answering, Light took another bite of the cake.

L noticed how the others eyes closed and a small moan of taste-bud delight escaped his lips. A shiver ran down his back. He wanted a piece of cake.

With only a few steps, he crossed the linoleum floor and was seated in his usual position beside Light. He tapped his fingers on his bent knees, eyeing the cake sitting in front of him. He _wanted_ a piece of cake.

He couldn't just _ask_ for a piece of cake.

No, it wasn't his cake.

He would have to be _offered_ a piece of cake.

Right?

The detective licked his lips again, his eyes never leaving the cake.

"Why are you eating cake, Light?" L finally asked.

"I was hungry," the teen answered simply, running his finger across the icing and bringing it up to his lips.

His brown eyes looked up at the detective as he put his finger in his mouth and began sucking the frosting from the digit. L shifted in his seat, chewing on his lower lip as he watched him.

"But you don't like cake," L cleared his throat, trying to rid his mind of arousing thoughts.

"I like _this_ cake," Light replied as he brought his fork down to get another piece.

The detective furrowed his brow.

That was not the answer he was expecting, nor what he wanted to hear. L could feel his stomach churning as the sweet scent continued to plague him. How long had it been since his last sweet? Five minutes? Ten minutes?

He needed a piece of cake.

Black eyes glanced around noticing that there was not another plate or fork on the table. Chewing on his thumb, the detective debated his options. Go get a plate and cup, come back and just take a piece of cake – a more logical option. Or he could just _take_ the fork from Light and get a piece of cake – a highly radical and illogical approach. L watched as Light took another bite, purposely ignoring the detective beside him as he did so.

His mind was made up.

The latter of the two options was appropriate given the current situation.

Before Light could eat the piece on his fork, L reached his hand out and wrapped his slender fingers around the teen's wrist. With a slight tug, he pulled Light forward, his mouth open and awaiting the delectable sweet to exhilarate his taste buds. The detective was not anticipating the other's resistance and felt himself tipping forward off of the chair.

"Ryuzaki what are you doing?" Light asked as he tried to pull his arm back from the other's grip.

With his feet now on the floor, L leaned forward, his hand still grasping Light's wriggling wrist. "Light was not sharing his cake," the detective answered, eyes on the morsel of cake stuck in place on the fork.

Light pulled his arm back with a jerk which caused him to become off balance on the chair. With L pressed against him trying to get the cake, their weight shifted and they both went crashing to the floor. Light groaned out when his back hit the linoleum floor as L toppled over onto him. The two immediately looked up at the fork still grasped in Light's hand – the piece of cake still in place.

Before L could make a move for the fork, Light began to chuckle. The detective paused in claiming that piece of cake for himself and looked down at the teen.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, his eyes flicking between Light and the piece of obvious decadence.

Light shifted under L's weight, propping himself up on his elbow. Their faces were barely inches apart and L could smell the sweet strawberry and vanilla icing on the others breath. He licked his lips and swallowed, feeling his face grow hot.

"All you had to do was ask," Light said finally as he brought the fork up to L's lips.

The detective was caught off guard and he stared down at the piece of cake as if confused by what Light had just said. However when Light made no motion to pull back, L leaned forward, wrapped his lips around the fork, and pulled the deliciously moist cake from the tines.

"Mmmmmmmmmm," he moaned out in sheer bliss as the perfect combination of strawberry and vanilla icing made love to his taste buds. It was the best cake he had ever tasted. Momentarily shaken from his sugar high, he looked down at the brunette. "Can I have another piece?" he asked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was a Drabble/One-Shot I made for someone on my y!Gallery - I also have it posted it there as well. I enjoyed writing this one-shot and I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are only friendly and helpful encouragements for the authors!


End file.
